Scott Wormer is Confused
by ElliotsLover-DracosWife
Summary: Ever wondered what Scott was thinking as he watched Roberta punch  that one kid? Or what Roberta thought as Scott kissed her that night? That and more will all be explained as this fic is a collection of scenes from the lives of Scott & Roberta! R


**Even though this is the 16th fan fiction ever to be posted for this Movie, I cannot help but squeal! eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh! I'm sorry but this is such a cute couple! Please check out my other stories! BTW this is NOT a one-shot, but a collection of scenes from the journey that is Roberta_X_Scott! I LOVE THIS SHIPPING SO MUCH! I own nothing but man do i wish i did!**

* * *

Scott Wormer was confused. He didn't understand how this could have happened to him. He was perfectly fine this morning when he went out with his brothers and when he got the guys to play Softball with him. Ah, yes, the Softball game, that was when it started. The guys had all been playing out there for hours when _they_ showed up. _They,_ of course being the bane of his existence: girls. Well, more specifically, one girl: Roberta Martin. Her long dark hair was held away from her striking face. One of the most exotic looking girls he had ever met, but could throw a right hook like any guy he knew.

He remembered it perfectly. Scott hadn't even realized that she and her friends had come to watch, or in Roberta's case play, until he saw said girl take the bat from the ground and get into position. At first, Scott was shocked and still fairly annoyed from that stunt they pulled with his and his brother's clothes yesterday, but then another feeling came. Well, not a feeling per say, but more of a churning in his stomach and his hands started to sweat. For some unknown reason, he noticed the way the sun made her eyes look even more sharp and fierce then they usually were. Without even realizing, Scott began to smile at her. Quickly though, he regained his grip on the ball and attempted to do the same on reality. Accidentaly leaving his grin in place, he motioned for his teammates to come in, making it look like she wouldn't be able to hit it far. He knew the truth however, that Roberta Martin could play softball better than half the boys there and was one of the best batters in town. But he knew he had to keep up the façade that he hated her.

Yes! That was the point he started getting confused. When had hating Roberta and her friends of course, become just a façade? He shook his head and looked back the now incredibly irritated Martin girl.

"This is for yesterday," he told her. He had no idea if the comment affected her at all, because the minute he finished, his eyes were immediately drawn to her lips. Those amazing lips that Scott would kill to kiss any day of the – ah! Not again. Shaking himself of any thoughts regarding making out with the girl in front, Scott winded up his arm and pitched the ball. Obviously what he had said had affected her because she fouled out on her first hit. Scott was about to throw once again when a voice cut through the air.

"Who are you kiddin'? Girls can't play softball!" It was that punk-ass Brad Miller. Every other male (and female) sucked in a breath as they saw the look that came across Roberta's face. Most of them had grown up with the girl, and even if you hadn't, you had heard the stories of what happens to people who say Roberta Martin can't do something just because she was a girl. Smart people had learned not to make such comments, but Brad wasn't the smartest guy in the world.

Roberta turned around. "What did you say?" Scott looked on with shock. Not so much that Brad was being a jerk, but more because of the feelings of anger and protectiveness surged through him. Roberta was better than any guy he knew! Especially Brad! How dare he insult her like that! With a pop of his gum and a widening of his eyes, Scott Wormer had an epiphany: he liked Roberta Martin. Not just liked, but _like_ liked her. This of course happened within the time frame of about 2 seconds because he was soon brought back to reality by Brad saying: "Girls can't play softball."

Scott took one step forward before realizing that Roberta had already thrown her bat to the ground and began to stalk up the Brad.

"What she doin?" Scott asked offhandedly. The black haired girl became very unpredictable when she got mad. He barely registered something her friend said about Roberta being a lady. Ha, that was a laugh.

"Why don't you go home, and play with your dolls?" Brad taunted once again, right before Roberta punched him, knocking him back over the fence form where he was sitting. Scott couldn't even comprehend what had just happened before all his friends screamed "FIGHT!" and started running to the pair who were now rolling around on the ground, Roberta on top punching the shit out of him. Realizing he couldn't help her, he just stood there, cheering for Roberta as she continued her assault until her friends pulled her off Brad.

"You wimp!" I yelled, not because he got beaten by Roberta, but because he tried to get her to leave with his words and wasn't able to handle the consequences of pissing off the Great Roberta Martin.

"Crazy Bitch!" Brad yelled as he stood up, his nose bleeding. My blood began to boil as he spoke every word following Roberta's friends little quips.

"Foul Mouth!"

"How does it feel getting the crap kicked out of you by a girl unh?"

"It's too bad your mothers dead; somebody needs to teach you how to act like a girl." The crowd gasped at the words. That was a low blow even for Brad. More than anything, Scott wanted to jump on the guy and continue to beat him senseless, before he or Roberta could do anything though, her friends Samantha tackled Brad from behind and continued Roberta's previous work. Soon though, all four girls had Brad pinned to the ground, Teeny and Chrissy kneeling with hard grips on each of his arm and Samantha had his legs locked and on the ground. By now, the group had gone silent and backed up to give them some space. Roberta slowly came up beside him and kneeled by his side, a baseball bat in her hand.

"If you ever," she said in a dark whisper, "talk about my mother again, I _will_ put you through so much pain, you will be begging for death." With that, Roberta turned and smashed the bat against Brad's crouch, making all the guys shudder, Brad scream out in pain, and all of the girls smirk. Roberta simply stood up, dropped the bat, made her way to her bike, and went off into the street. The rest of the girls followed in suit. Everyone was silent except for Brad who was rolling on the ground, whimpering and holding himself.

As everyone slowly scattered, Scott walked up to Brad who had finally gotten to his feet. Scott drew his arm back and punched him once again, hearing his nose crack and break under the force. Once again, Brad was on the ground whimpering in pain.

"If you every come near her again," Scott whispered menacingly, "I will gladly offer Roberta the use of my dad's machete." With that, he turned away and followed his brothers home.

~.0.~

The memories of today's events rushed through his mind as he rounded the corner. Scott hadn't even realized that that he was now standing at the Martin's place until he heard Roberta playing Basketball. He looked on and noticed that her hair was only half up and it complemented both her neck and skin beautifully. _What?_ He thought has he tried to put on the cool guy act.

"You're not following it though," Scott said as she missed the basket. It wasn't a lie, but Scott knew that he was really only trying to find an excuse to talk to her. Whipping her head around, he internally frowned as she scowled at him.

"Who asked you?" she muttered. Shaking his head, Scott knew it was a lost cause so he simply kept walking.

"C'ya," he smiled even though he didn't think she saw, when in actuality, she did.

* * *

Roberta Martin was confused. That was why she was out late playing with the basketball by herself instead of with her brothers; she needed time to think. Think about what? The one and only Scott Wormer. Mentally, she was cursing Scott as the image of him coming out of the water with his pale abs and carefree laughing. Though her friends were all obsessed about his penis (which she will admit was fairly impressive), Roberta was mesmerized by his laughter. She had only ever heard him laugh when he was tormenting her or her friends, but this was different. It was malicious or cruel, but light and charming.

A smile donned her face as she recalled them running after their clothes as the girls biked away. The smile vanished though as she remembered her next encounter with the guy at the softball game, and how he ridiculed her by bringing everyone closer.

"This is for yesterday," he said, looking her straight in the eye. His words unnerved her, causing her to foul the first ball, but not for the reason he probably thought. She could only guess he had said the words to intimidate her, where instead, it only reminded her of watching him naked in the lake. The sound of his laughter and the vision of his well toned body made her shiver and lose concentration, thus the foul. Before she could go and hit a homerun, that asshole Brad Miller had to go and bad mouth her because she was a girl. Not surprisingly, this ended up with Roberta straddling Brad, punching the crap out of him while his nose continued to bleed from her first assault until her friends finally pulled her off the boy.

Then he mentioned her mother. At the moment he said it, Roberta saw red. It was pure luck that Samantha had gotten there first, but Roberta soon followed her as did the rest of her friends. Roberta looked down as the girls pinned Brad to the ground. She picked up the bat and knelt by his side. He needed to learn.

"If you ever," she said in a strained tone, trying to keep her anger in check, "talk about my mother again, I _will_ put you through so much pain, you will be begging for death." With that, she rammed the bat into his dick and walked away. She could hear her friends calling after her but she needed to be alone. It was how she coped with things. Being the only girl in a family of 5 does that to a person. Before leaving however, Roberta turned back to look at the field, only to see Scott Wormer punch Brad, say something she was too far away to hear, and stalk off.

This is when her confusion began. Scott hated her, so why would he punch one of his friends just because he had insulted her. This was what she was pondering as she missed the basket. _Damn,_ she thought,_ this was the second time she faulted on sports because of freakin Scott Wormer_.

"You're not following it through," a voice broke her out of her reverie and made Roberta jump as the object of her affection stood off to the side. _Object of her affections? What?_ Roberta scowled at her mind's word choice.

"Who asked you?" she grumbled and turned back to the net. Secretly though, she stared at him through the corner of her eye, and was pleasantly shocked as he smiled and said, "C'ya." Roberta could not believe it. He had actually smiled at her. That thought sent warm chills up her spine and impulsively, she called out to him.

"Hey," she half-yelled, bouncing the ball to him. After his initial look of confusion, Scott got into place and expertly threw the ball, landing it one. Roberta caught the ball as it came back down and turned to see Scott smile at her smugly. The feelings annoyance returned and she threw the ball once more at him, using a little more force than necessary. Well, a lot more force if the sound of his grunt when he caught it was anything. Once again, she was pleasantly shocked as he turned around and bounced it back to her, initiating a One-on-one game.

"Let's go," he muttered with a small smile and determination in his eyes. Roberta's eyes flashed fiercely as the moved about, smiling as she got passed dunked the ball though the net. Scott caught and turned back around. Instead of finding anger or jealousy like she was expecting (and how most boys react to being beaten by a girl), he smile softened at the care free nature in his eyes and at the smile that showed mock-anger. Switching positions, Scott attempted to get by Roberta, but in the end, he missed it and that allowed her to make the winning shot. As he once again grabbed the ball and turned around, Roberta noticed that he looked nervous this time.

"You're pretty good, ya know," he said, playing with the basketball. Roberta smiled at the complement.

"Thanks."

"And I mean, like, not just for a girl," Scott stammered out, "ya know, for a guy." Roberta wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or bad thing, but she decided to take it as the former.

"Thanks," she said, catching the ball. Now it was her turn to be nervous. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want him to leave just yet. Thinking quickly she spoke, "Uh, hey, um, you want a pop or something?" she said, her voice cracking at the beginning. Scott's eyes seemed to light up (at least she thought so) and responded "Cool, that'd be great." Nodding, she quickly entered her house and zoomed towards the kitchen. Getting there in seconds, she raced to the fridge and grabbed two cokes.

"Hey B," her dad said, scaring the living daylights out of her. In her rush, she hadn't even seen her father and brothers sitting at the table.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked, motioning to the drinks she held. Roberta panicked and stammered, "For my friends, um, the drinks are for my friends." As quickly as she came, Roberta left the kitchen and walked back out the door. Had her mom been there, she would have realized how nervous Roberta was and probably would have snuck out to watch through the window. But since they were only guys, her dad and brothers shrugged and turned back to whatever it was that were doing.

Roberta came back out to find Scott sitting on their swinging bench. Slowly, she came over and sat next to him, silently handing him the drink. He nodded in thanks and took a sip. Quiet settled over them till Scott broke it.

"Roberta?" he said.

"What?"

"Why do you think we fight all the time?" He asked, his arms resting on his knees as he looked out into the night. Roberta was surprised at the question, and even more surprised that she didn't know the answer.

"Just something we do I guess," she answered.

"Cause, I was wondering-" he was about to continue but stopped, and seemed to re think his comment before answer again, "cause I think you're a really nice girl." Roberta smiled at his words.

"I always thought you hated me," she said breathlessly. He thought she was nice? Not just nice, but _really_ nice. Joy filled her lungs and spread through her heart and body.

Scott sat up and said, "So did I." A look of wonder came across his face and Roberta was curious as to why. Scott sat up even more and turned to her. His arm hesitantly set down on the back of the bench and he moved his whole body to be facing hers.

"Roberta?"

"What?" she said quickly. She was getting nervous, not just because of the arm or how his body was facing hers, but mostly because her own body felt as though it were calling to his. She wanted him to move closer, to extinguish any distance from the two of them. This isntense feeling was why she was nervous.

"Umm," he swallowed, "canIkissyou?" he said rapidly.

"What are you mumbling?" She asked. She had thought she had heard what he said, but didn't want to believe it. Well, more like she didn't want to get her hopes up if she was honest with herself. Scott drew his hand back, but replaced it where it was again.

"Umm, would it be alright if," he took a deep breath and started over.

"Can I kiss you?" Shock and happiness coursed through her body. She couldn't believe that he actually wanted to kiss her. Still in shock, she responded, "I guess."

"Great, ready?" He spoke, moving to her side quickly. Surprised at the sudden movement and at his enthusiasm, Roberta stammered, "You wanna do it now?" His body deflated.

"Sure, I mean, if you want to. . ." his voice trailed off. Realizing what she had said, Roberta tried to back track.

"Sure." Turning her head, she moved to press her lips to his. Warmth engulfed her the feeling of his lips sent shouts of joy straight to her heart. Almost afraid of the sudden and intense feelings that the kiss cane with, Roberta ended it, but quickly regretting the action. They both leaned back.

"That was great," Scott said breathlessly.

"It was okay," she said. But it wasn't okay, not in the least. It wasn't great either. It was incredible, amazing – how do they say it in romance books? Oh yeah – toe-curling! She took another swig of coke, trying to regain her senses.

"Scott?" she said, playing with her bottle.

"Yeah?" he said eagerly, leaning forward once again.

"If you mention this to anyone, especially your brothers, I'll beat the _shit_ out of you." Scott quickly drew away and leaned back.

"Okay," he whispered. Thinking he couldn't see, Roberta smiled as she thought of the kiss once again, but in actuality, he saw everything.

* * *

Wow. He was not expecting that. Scott leaned back on the swinging bench that him and Roberta were sitting on and took another drink of coke, hoping it would calm his nerves. He had been shocked when she agreed to kiss him, and looking back on it, he felt like an idiot being so eager, but he couldn't help it. Roberta was the most amazing girl he had ever met and he had fantasized too many times that day about kissing her. When she leaned forward and their lips had touched, a feeling of euphoria washed over him. He was saddened by the loss of heat when she had pulled away, but it had been worth it.

"That was great," Scott said. _But it was so much more_ he thought. He remembered when him and his brothers snuck into their mom's room and took out one of her Romance novels and starting looking for the sex scenes (he was a teenage boy, give him a break). Flipping it opened, he recalled reading the part when the guy and the girl kiss for the first time. It described it like there body's needed each other. "Pure carnal madness coursing through my veins" it said. When Scott kissed Roberta, it was that plus so much more.

"It was okay," He heard her say. If it had been any other way, any other girl, Scott probably would have nodded and then walked away. But when Roberta responded, he could her breathing heavily and felt her shiver right next to him. Considering it was summer in the south, he knew it wasn't form the cold. It was from him; from them. With that thought, Scott leaned back and smiled.

Later, when she threatened to beat the shit out of him if he told anyone, Scott didn't lie to himself, he was scared. Bu once his eyes sneaked a peek at her afterwards, he couldn't help but internally jump for joy as he saw her smile slightly. God she had a pretty smile. And pretty hair. And pretty eyes. Oh hell, she was freaking beautiful everywhere. He was about to say something to break the silence, when a resounding Thunder boomed in the sky. The two teens looked up at the darkened clouds as rain quickly began to poor down. Jumping up swiftly, Roberta grabbed Scotts hand and ran to the gazebo her mom had built on the side of the house. Lights started going out across the street as people headed off to bed, leaving the two barely covered form the rain and whose only light source is the moon. Another crash of thunder and stroke of lightening flashed across the sky and Scott turned to Roberta as she gasped and moved closer, still clasping his hands in hers.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, boldly putting his free hand against her cheek. Though they were wet from the original downfall, her face was warm and soft against her fingers. She shivered and looked up from under her eyelashes.

"I don't like thunderstorms," she whispered ever so quietly. Scott was shocked to say the least. This strong, I-don't-take-crap-from-anyone girl, who beats up guys and kicks ass at any sport, is afraid of thunderstorms. Going on instinct only, Scott let go of her hand and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Though she stiffened at first, she quickly grabbed onto him as another crack shook the sky. She buried her face in his jacket, holding on to him for dear life. He leaned down and whispered soothing words as he held fast the fragile girl in his arms. If anyone had told him that morning that he would be comforting Roberta Martin during a storm right after they had kissed, he would have knocked their lights out for saying something so stupid.

He didn't know how long they stayed that way, but the peaceful reverie was broken as they heard Roberta's dad calling for her to come inside. Surprised that he hadn't called earlier, Scott put his hand under Roberta's chin and lifted her face to look at him. With the moon shining brightly against her pale skin, Scott couldn't help think how much she looked like a goddess.

"Does your dad know?" he asked quietly, not wanting to alert the elder man of his presence. Roberta merely shook are head and yelled back to her dad.

"Coming!" She turned to face me once again. The thunder had gone down and now it was simply pouring in the Gaslight District.

"How?" Scott asked incredulously. Though they didn't get many storms, when they did come they were brutal all night long.

"My mom died during a thunderstorm. They are already hard enough on my dad. I can't add my issues as well." Her voice sounded so weak and defeated that it broke his heart. Holding her tightly to him once again, he leaned down so his lips grazed her ears, feeling a sense of satisfaction as she shivered.

"I don't want you to be alone when it happens again. Come to me or I'll come to you. Either way, you won't go through this alone. Ever." He heard her sob and felt as her body tried to control it. Not able to speak, she merely nodded in the comforting confines of his jacket.

"Roberta!" Her dad yelled again. Slowly, she untangled herself from the teen boy's jacket, shivering as the cold hit her body. Scott noticing this, slid off his warm coat and drapped it over her shoulders.

"You don't have too-"he silenced her by bending down to kiss her lips.

"I know, but I want to," he whispered as they broke apart. Her eyes looked up to see him smile at her. The warmth and kindness in his eyes overwhelmed her and almost brought her to tears for the third time that night. Instead, she simply grinned back and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank Scott," she whispered against his ear like he had done earlier, and received the same shiver that he had.

"See ya later?" He asked breathlessly. His smile widened as he saw her nod.

"Definitely." With that, Roberta turned around and ran into her house. Scott Wormer strode out of the gazebo without a care in the world, not minding the rain in the least, and replayed the night's events in his head as he walked down the street, his grin never wavering.

* * *

**HAHAH! I know the people who have read my Harry potter fic are mad at me for not updating, but i will! but please review! i do ever so much love it when people review!**


End file.
